Many different types of brassieres have been proposed for use by women. Some of these brassieres have been formed primarily of elastic or stretchable fabric, others have been formed primarily of nonstretchable fabric, and others have been formed with a combination of elastic or stretchable fabric and nonstretchable fabric. Generally, those brassieres formed primarily of elastic or stretchable fabric do not provide sufficient firm breast support during vigorous activity by the wearer and those formed primarily of nonstretchable fabric provide firm support but tend to bind the wearer and do not provide sufficient freedom of movement for the wearer during vigorous activity. Brassieres formed of both elastic or stretchable fabric and nonstretchable fabric usually include metal or plastic parts and/or narrow shoulder straps which tend to cause discomfort and abrasion when the wearer takes part in vigorous activity. Presently available brassieres do not provide the type of support and freedom of movement required by women taking part in vigorous athletic activity. For example, it has been found that distance runners, particularly those with larger breasts, develop breast tenderness and in some extreme cases have developed chafed and bleeding nipples because the proper support of the breasts has not been obtained with presently avaiable brassieres.